


Perfect

by imayoshis



Series: We Will Be Okay [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hokage Kakashi, Implied Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, dash of angst, some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: [Yamato is back from watching over Orochimaru, and Kakashi wants to take him out for the night to reminisce. It seems a lot has changed since the war, even between them.]Yamato sighs with his hand gripping the door knob to the Hokage’s office. Done with his shift watching over Orochimaru for a week, and to be frank, ready to go home and sleep. He was honestly very thankful for his silver haired companion to find a way to allow him to come home from this constant mission. Of course, he still felt a pang of guilt leaving the other shinobi to take his shift, never quite trusting to leave Orochimaru with anyone.





	Perfect

Yamato sighs with his hand gripping the door knob to the Hokage’s office. Done with his shift watching over Orochimaru for a week, and to be frank, ready to go home and sleep. He was honestly very thankful for his silver haired companion to find a way to allow him to come home from this constant mission. Of course, he still felt a pang of guilt leaving the other shinobi to take his shift, never quite trusting to leave Orochimaru with anyone.

“You can come in, you know?” Yamato hears Kakashi call through the door. His heart skips, never quite prepared for that man’s voice anymore. He hasn’t seen him in a week but that was just a mission briefing and before that, he saw him a month ago. He didn’t really enjoy how long he was gone because of this mission, but he accepts the fact that Kakashi trusted him with such a crucial task.

He enters and smiles over at his friend and now, Hokage. “So how did everything go?” His tired gaze raises from his papers and meet almond shaped eyes.

“Same as always it seems. Orochimaru has not shown any signs of anything dangerous, Lord Hokage.” Yamato straightens as he stood in the middle of the room trying to look as professional as possible.

“Please don’t Lord Hokage me, Tenzō.” Kakashi rolls his eyes and throws himself back in his chair with a huff. “You know I don’t like it.”

“But you are the Hokage now, Kakashi-senpai.” The Anbu let a grin spread across his features. He couldn’t help continuing to call him senpai. It was payback for all the times his friend continued to call him Tenzō.

“Mmm, so... how are things? Outside the mission.” The silver haired man drags his eyes back towards Yamato. He quirks an eyebrow at the sudden question. It was odd for Kakashi to try to make small talk especially when he was clearly busy with desk work. It was somewhat odd to make small talk in general nowadays.

“Uh... I guess not much. I had plans to see Naruto, Sakura, and Sai tomorrow for dinner, but other than that, I don’t have much going on.” Yamato could see Kakashi shift slightly. Did he not know about these plans?

“Oh... yeah. I remember Naruto asking me to go a few days ago, but I declined. I didn’t expect you to go.” The other man sits back up, having his focus fixed back on his paper work. “Maybe I should reconsider. I don’t get to see you as often as the rest.” Yamato feels a light blush cross his cheeks for a moment, and he let out a small cough to give a reason to cover it.

“You don’t have to trouble yourself with that. I understand you are busy.” He feels himself start to fidget and shoves his hands in his pockets to hide any excitement from that comment.

Kakashi sighs and stands up from his desk. He organizes the papers on his desk carefully, placing them in neat stacks. “Wanna go get a drink, Ten- Yamato? I want to step out for a bit anyway.”

“Ah, it’s fine. I don’t want to trouble you.” The younger man feeling somewhat more self-conscious not really prepared to just go out with the Hokage. He glances down at himself making sure he at least looks somewhat presentable knowing if he leaves the building with the Hokage, attention is going to be brought to them automatically.

“It’s no trouble. Besides I want to go.” Kakashi walks over towards the door, holding it open. “Take it... as a request from the Hokage.”

“Oh, you’re going to pull that card on me?” Yamato smirks at him and walks out the office with Kakashi close behind.

“I have to abuse my privileges at some point, don’t I?” his eyes curving up into that masked smile the brunette knew a little too well. The two walk next to each other down the winding hall until Kakashi stops in front of a door way. “One second, Tenzō.” He watches Kakashi peek into a room with a wooden table and three ninja sitting at it. Some papers were stacked neatly at one end of the table, while others lay scattered in front of them. He only recognized one of them, Shikamaru. “I’m going to step out for a bit. I’ll come back later tonight.” Shikamaru raises his head from the papers on the table and his gaze travels from Kakashi to Yamato.

“Why don’t you just stay out? Come back in the morning.” the Chūnin quirks an eyebrow at the two.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave all the work with you guys.” Yamato notices Kakashi slouch a little.

“It’s fine, Lord Hokage! We got this!” one of the other ninja chimes in, a slim girl with long black hair that fell down her back.

“Yeah, don’t worry about us. We can handle everything here.” the third ninja put in his input. He was tanned and short, but more muscular than Yamato would expect for someone who is working behind a desk instead of on missions.

“See, we’re fine. Go enjoy yourself, jeez.” Shikamaru concludes and shoos Kakashi out of the room. He smiles at his senpai who looks completely defeated.

“Why do you look so disappointed? You wanted to go out, didn’t you? Come on.” Yamato wraps his arm around the other man’s shoulders, dragging him down the hallway. He felt a small sense of pride being able to touch Kakashi like this even if the gesture seems purely platonic. He remembered not too long ago when the man would flinch if Yamato just stood a little too close.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just didn’t expect them to let me stay out the entire night.” They smile at each other for a moment before Kakashi continues, “There’s this new bar I have been wanting to check out. Willing to try it out?” The younger male nods in response as they walk out the Hokage building.

“So, how’s Naruto? I’m sure I’ll hear everything in detail tomorrow but might as well ask.” he releases Kakashi from his arm and they walk side by side, bumping shoulders at times while they make their way through the Konoha streets. It seemed more crowded than before Yamato notes as he acknowledges that some of the people were from different villages. It seems the alliance really has changed a lot.

“Naruto? He’s doing okay. I have been making him study. I’m not handing him the Jōnin rank that easily.” he chuckles lightly to himself.

“And Sakura? I know Sasuke isn’t here... so how is she handling that?” Yamato shoved his hands in his pockets as he kept his pace with the other man.

“I... I don’t know. She doesn’t bring him up, and I don’t really want to ask. Sasuke had told me that he still communicates with her, but I didn’t pry further. None of my business really.”

It grew quiet for a few minutes. Yamato wondered if he should ask about Sai, or leave that to tomorrow, knowing Kakashi was never really close to the boy.

“Did I tell you I have been working on a project for the Academy with Iruka?” Kakashi glances back at his friend. “I probably haven’t. It’s been awhile since we actually got to talk.”

Yamato bumps his shoulder purposely against Kakashi’s before speaking, “No, you haven’t, but there’s no time like the present.” He couldn’t contain back some of his happiness when Kakashi talks about the future. He knew that man lived in the past and never looked forward, so when his senpai actually thought about things to come, Yamato knew he was healing.

Kakashi beams back, already showing his clear enthusiasm for his project. “So, I finally convinced Iruka to change up the curriculum for the academy. Of course, it took a while to convince him anything, and sadly, a few bowls of ramen later, I got him to budge.”

“Oh no, a few bowls of ramen. How could you give up paying for a meal?” Yamato laughs and Kakashi joins. A few people on the street look over at them from their sudden outburst but carry on.

“Okay, I’m serious. He eats as much as Naruto once you say you will pay.”

“That really is bad.” they continue to laugh as they walk past people towards the bar.

“So, my plan was to have more team-oriented lessons into the curriculum. I don’t want them to pass just on skill and knowledge alone. I want them to be ready to work with a team. If they work in teams in the academy, I’m sure it’ll be easier to work with other ninja when they become Genin.” Kakashi begins to elaborate his idea excitedly. “Iruka didn’t like the proposal at first. He said it would be harder to graduate, but I believe when they graduate, they should be ready completely.”

“Makes sense. Makes sense. It sounds like a really good idea actually.”

“I am also... going to do the bell test as their graduation test. That one, Iruka didn’t like as much, but he said we can try. I figured if they have team work in their curriculum, the students would willingly team up for the bell test, and pass.” Kakashi stops in front of a wooden building. It had a giant banner across the top saying ‘Grand Opening’. The bar didn’t look too exotic from the outside, similar to all the other buildings around. “Looks like we are here.”

They both walk inside and sit over at a stool at the bar. Everything seemed old fashioned and mostly all wooden. Yamato ran his hand along the wood recognizing its familiarity. It was a building he made when he had to help rebuild Konoha after the Pein attack.

“Did I... this is my mokuton?” Yamato shoots a glance at Kakashi. He could tell even under that mask, there was a proud smirk.

“I’m glad you noticed. I hoped you’d like to see your handiwork being used for the village.” He grins but quickly looks back at the bartender making her way to them. She had fair skin with brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. “I would like a-”

She gasps and her face flushes, “I had no idea the Hokage would show up. What would you like? First drink for you and your friend is on the house.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.” Kakashi waves his hand in front of himself trying to reject her offer.

“Nonsense, you’re a hero. It’s the least we can do.” she narrows her eyes at him. “Now, what would you like?”

“If you insist.” he shoots a quick wink at Yamato before looking back at the bar tender. “I want that alcohol from Sunagakure, the one I have been hearing so much about, two glasses. I was told a shipment came in today.”

“Of course, do you want ice?” she looks between the two men quickly.

“Ah ice for me.” the brunette answers.

“Same for me.”

She nods and hurries off to the back. Must be where the foreign alcohol must be, Yamato muses for a moment.

“Suna doesn’t mess around when it comes to alcohol. It has a good kick to it. I figured you’d like it.” The younger man is met with a signature covered smile. “I also heard from Tsunade that she got a free drink here, and suggested I go because I would probably get anything I want for free. Seems she was right.”

“That’s what that wink was for. Ya know, for someone who doesn’t like being called ‘Lord Hokage’, you really do enjoy abusing it.” he chuckles and his companion joins in. How long has it been where they got to actually sit and laugh together? He hated to admit, he really missed coming home. He missed his team. He missed Kakashi.

The bartender slaps down their glasses with ice and pours the alcohol with such grace, he wondered how someone can look so interesting just making a glass. She smiles at them and walks off just as fast as she came.

“Try it.” Kakashi nudges him and slid his mask down to take a drink. He watches the man sip the glass slowly and set it back down. His eyes trail back up to the silver haired man’s face. Still captivating as ever. His scar ran across his face, half way down his cheek and that freckle just off to the bottom left of his mouth completed him flawlessly. It was like the imperfection of his scar and the perfection of the beauty mark on his chin complimented each other to an odd degree. Staring at Kakashi was something he found himself doing every time that mask came down. He was always so enthralled by that man. Too handsome for words.

“Tenzō... Tenzō, hello?” Yamato was ripped from his thoughts now focusing on what Kakashi was saying instead of his face. “Is there something on my face? What are you staring at?” He smiles showing off his perfect teeth to his perfect mouth.

‘Why was he so flawless?’ Yamato catches himself and shoves those thoughts away. Of course, he couldn’t fight the blush that spread across his cheeks. “Something on your face? More the lack of something on your face.” He grumbles and took a big gulp of his drink. He grimaces as he swallows. Nasty. He almost forgot how much he hated alcohol, bringing back those memories when he got completely trashed with Asuma. He frowns, letting himself mourn for a moment.

“Don’t like it? What’s wrong?” Kakashi’s smile fades, his expression quickly replaced with worry. He lies his elbow on the bar, resting his head into the palm of his right hand while looking at his kohai.

“No, it’s alright. I just remembered the last time I actually got a drink. I drank with Asuma. Just got a little sad.” He stares into his glass at the clear liquid. “He was a good friend.” He feels a hand clap him on the back and slide up to grip his shoulder. Kakashi comforting him has become more normal over the years, and he relaxes into the touch longing for more physical contact after being alone on that mission for way too long. Thank God it was only a week this time.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t a bad memory. Remember he showed up at my house with you completely wasted. He didn’t know where you lived.” Yamato glances over at Kakashi who had a devilish grin growing across that handsome face of his.

“That was the worst. I’m embarrassed just thinking about that.” He flushed agonizing over the memory. Kakashi laughs and took another sip of his drink.

“I remember I came out into my living room and tried to wake you up the next morning.”

“Don’t! Don’t finish that story!”

“It was so funny though! You were so convinced you were dreaming.”

“Why were you only in a towel? You could have been dressed when you decided to wake me up.” Yamato lies his head down on the bar, already aware his ears were burning red.

“I didn’t even think about it. ‘Am I dreaming?’ Remember you saying that?” Kakashi snickers. “Remember? ‘Please don’t wake me up if I am.’” Yamato swings his head up, taking another gulp of his drink. Still nasty. He groans wishing he had something to wash the taste out.

“I’m too sober for this conversation.” he let out another groan as Kakashi continued to chuckle. He stares for a moment taking in his senpai’s expressions when he laughed. He loved that laugh. He loved the sound and just how much it put him at ease. He missed it. Just another thing that tugged at his heart. He really wished he was home more.

‘When did I start hating being so alone?’ He frowns into his drink feeling his loneliness creep into his head.

“Asuma... was a good man. He was a good friend. I miss him too.” the laughter died and the older man took another drink. They fell silent for a while. Both not willing to speak. Maybe a moment of silence for their fallen friend. Maybe for everyone. Maybe for every bad thing that has happened and all the sadness they still carry.

“It seems I miss a lot. I don’t want to say I miss the old times, because they weren’t the best times.” Yamato finally breaks the silence, glancing at his friend sitting next to him.

“It was tough times. Just wish, he was here to see... how good things are...” Kakashi continues and finishes up his drink. He slides the glass away and meets his eyes with bright brown eyes. “Wanna go? We can walk and talk. You can come by my house, I know Pakkun misses you.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” he downs his drink as well, sliding it forward. He tries to cover his disgust from the taste. ‘How did I used to tolerate this?’ He tries to tuck the emotions he was feeling just moments ago to the back of his thoughts and carries himself out of the bar.

He meets Kakashi outside, mask back in place and his hands pushed deep into his pockets. Classic Kakashi.

They start walking down the street which seemed to have withered to only a few people now that the sun was down. Yamato notices Kakashi was standing unnecessarily close for the street to be emptier. They bump arms a few times as they walk. He glances over realizing he was standing on Kakashi’s left. He used to always stand on his senpai’s right because of the headband covering his left eye. Even the smallest things have changed.

“I forgot to ask, but how’s Guy?”

“Mmm, I want to say he is doing okay. I saw him and Lee walk on their hands across the village the other day. Seems nothing can really stop him.” At some point Kakashi had pulled his left hand out of his pocket and it brushes against Yamato’s right. The brunette retreats slightly, shoving his own hand in his pocket.

“Nothing can stop Guy. Gotta respect him for that.” they smile at each other for a moment and Kakashi gives a solid nod in response.

A young boy about six years of age runs up to the pair and points up at the elder man of the two. The boy had black hair that fell messily onto his forehead and bright blue eyes, but the thing that stuck out was the fact that he was sporting a mask same as Kakashi. “You’re! You! Lord sixth!” The boy shoves a small notebook and pen at the Hokage. “Can you sign this!? My friends would think it’s so cool that I saw you!”

“Yeah, of course.” Yamato watches Kakashi kneel down and sign the notebook. “Why are you out here so late, hm? What’s your name?” The boy takes the notebook back, admiring Kakashi’s signature.

“It’s not that late! I’m gonna become a cool ninja like you, so I am not afraid of it being this late. My name is Kaoru, don’t forget because I will be the next super cool ninja around!” the boy places his hands on his hips in a triumphant pose.

“Why are you not home is probably what he means.” Yamato adds.

“Oh, uh I wanted candy. Mom said I had to go to bed, so... I snuck out after she thought I was asleep. I didn’t get my candy yet though.” the child says sheepishly while looking back and forth between the two men.

“If I get you candy, do you promise to go home? I’m sure your mom is worried.” Kakashi ruffles the boy’s hair and stands up.

“Lord sixth get me candy!? That’s so cool! Yes! Yes!” Kaoru grabs both of their hands and drags them toward the candy shop that was just conveniently across the street. “Come on! Come on!”

“You don’t like sweets? What are you doing?” Yamato asks just quietly enough that the excited boy didn’t hear the question, but the man next to him would.

“I don’t need to eat any of the candy, do I?” his eyes crinkle up as he smiles. “Might as well humor him a bit?”

The trio make their way into the candy shop and hit with an almost sickly-sweet smell. Rows and rows of different compartments of candy, some were even organized by color. A child’s dream come true in one store.

“Lord sixth! Lord sixth! What candy do you like?” Kaoru bounces in front a clear container of colorful ball shaped candy.

“I don’t know. I don’t really care for sweets, but you can pick whatever you want.” Kakashi answers while sweeping his vision over the store. Probably overwhelming, Yamato assumes.

“So sour? Or hot? Maybe salty? Try this one! It’s sour.” the masked boy pulls one of the small colorful balls from the container that was behind him and holds it out for Kakashi to try.

Kakashi squats down so he was eye level with the boy and takes the candy with his fore finger and thumb, inspecting it. “How about we try it at the same time?” Kaoru’s eyes sparkle and he takes his own candy from the container, inspecting it similar to how Kakashi had.

‘Cute,’ Yamato thought to himself, grinning at the scene before him. He watches the pair both pull down their mask. The little boy gapes at the Hokage’s face in awe.

“It’s your face! You... have a face! You look so cool!” the boy pokes his finger onto Kakashi’s freckle below his lip. “You have a freckle! Wait til my friends find out!”

‘So cute,’ Yamato snorts, which grew into a light chuckle. “Amazing, right?” Kaoru beams at the younger male of the two men and starts laughing. Kakashi follows suit, and the three sit in the aisle laughing all while Kaoru continues to point.

“Okay, okay. Let’s try this candy. Tenzō take one. Let’s all try it.” Before Yamato could protest, Kaoru was holding a candy out to him bouncing on the heels of his shoes. “On the count of three, okay?” They all nod to each other as if this candy was the start of an intense mission. “One... two... three!” They all pop the colorful candy in their mouth.

Kaoru immediately puckers at the taste and grimaces. “Too sour!” The boy announces but refuses to spit it out. Yamato actually liked the taste, rolling it over his tongue, it covers the taste of the alcohol he had earlier. Kakashi looked unfazed, and finally winces after a minute.

“It turned sweet! You tricked me, Kaoru!” Kakashi makes a fake sad expression at the boy. Kaoru snickers and sticks his tongue out.

“I tricked the Hokage! See, I’m going to be a great ninja!” Kaoru spins on his toes and goes to a different container of red gummies. He holds out his hand with three fire shaped gummies. “Try these! They’re Katon candy! It’s like eating a fireball jutsu.”

“They’re not going to turn sweet, are they?” Kakashi takes his gummy and stares at it for a moment before glancing over at Yamato who was squatting down next to them now. The boy pulls Yamato’s hand out, placing the gummy in his hand.

“Nope, they’re super-hot! Can I do the count down now?” Kaoru gives a toothy grin, showing one of his front teeth missing. The two men nod in unison. “One! Two! Three!” Without skipping a beat, they all eat the candy at the same time again. Kaoru frowns and swallows the candy quickly. “Too hot,” he shakes his head aggressively. Yamato agreed a little, not completely fond of the candy burning his mouth, though he wouldn’t say the gummy was awful.

“Really? I thought it was pretty good. Real fireballs are hotter.” Kakashi grins at the two accompanying him.

“I kinda liked the sour sweet one more,” Yamato chimes in, ignoring his friend’s questioning look.

“There’s one more. This one is my favorite!” the boy ran off from them for a moment and came skipping back with a small packet. “It’s called Purple Lightning like your jutsu, Lord Sixth.” The two men blink at the boy surprised that there exists a candy with the same name as Kakashi’s legendary new jutsu. Kaoru tears it open clumsily and pours tiny purple rocks into both of their hands and finally himself.

“Is it sweet?” Kakashi had to ask, not wanting to be tricked again. The boy shook his head.

“They’re kinda sour. Not as bad as the other candy though. Oh yeah, it’s grape flavor!” Kaoru turns and looks at Yamato. “Your turn to count, Lord Sixth’s friend.” Kakashi laughs and Kaoru starts giggling. Yamato knew he was blushing again. The entire situation seemed so unreal but so adorable. He never thought how cute Kakashi could be around kids. How can this man continue to be cute and attractive so easily? Perfect.

“Uh... yeah, one... two... three,” the trio pour the purple rocks in their mouth. Yamato feels the candy pop in his mouth and his eyes widens. He looks over at Kakashi who appears just as shocked as he felt. Kaoru, on the other hand, had his mouth open revealing the loud popping noises.

“They make that noise your jutsu does!” Kaoru giggles and went back to leaving his mouth open having the candy pop loudly. Kakashi copies him, leaving his mouth open having the Purple Lightning pop on his tongue. Yamato couldn’t contain himself, busting up, laughing harder than he had the entire night. Probably harder than he had in months. He didn’t know when Kaoru and Kakashi had joined him, but they continued to laugh for a good few minutes before calming down.

‘Is this what happiness is like? Genuine happiness feels so warm.’ He wipes his eyes with the back of his hands, realizing his eyes had watered from his laughing fit.

“Which candy you want, so we can get you home to your mom?” Kakashi asks, pulling his mask back up. The boy copies him, pulling his mask up too. Kaoru runs back and grabs two packets of the Purple Lightning. “Alright, let’s go pay for these... and the one we opened.” The three head to the counter to pay for the candy. The store clerk straightens when she sees Kakashi.

“Lord Hokage! Wh-what are you doing here?” she chirps. Her short hair bounces as she jumped surprised by the guest in her store.

“I’m just getting some candy for Kaoru here. Making sure he gets home to his mom.” Kakashi says as he pulls his wallet out.

“We kind of opened one of the candies.” Yamato rubs the back of his head while he eyes the opened third packet.

“That’s fine. Let that one be free for the Hokage.” she smiles nervously and collects the money Kakashi had given her. She gives the change back quickly. “I didn’t think you were such a family man, Hokage-sama.”

“Family man?” Kakashi raises an eyebrow at her, but Kaoru snatches the candy off the counter and drags the two men out of the store.

“You think she thinks Kaoru is your son?” Yamato nudges the masked man being pulled by a boy with what seems to be an unbreakable grip at this point.

“Probably...” was the only response the older man could come up with. Kaoru stops abruptly causing Kakashi and Yamato to bump into him. “What is it, Kaoru?” They look over to the house they had stopped in front of. The front door swings open, and a woman with short black hair stood in the door way. She looked panicked for a moment but then shock and confusion wash over her features.

“Hey, mom! I found the Hokage!” Kaoru bounces over to his mom and hugs her. “He’s so cool!”

“Kaoru, why did you leave the house? I told you it’s too late at night for that.” she scolds her son and immediately looks up at the pair of men. “I’m so sorry for my son troubling you both.”

“It’s fine. There was no trouble. I just wanted to make sure my number one fan made it home.” Kakashi gives that trademark masked smile to the mom and son. “Right, Tenzō?” He snakes an arm around Yamato’s shoulders.

“Yeah, no trouble.” the brunette answers sheepishly.

“Mom! Mom! I got to see his face! I tricked him into eating sweet candy. Did you know he doesn’t like sweets? He also has a freckle on his face.” Kaoru bounces in front of his mom and pointing at his own face as if the freckle was also on his chin. “I saw the Legendary Kakashi Hatake’s face! I can’t wait to tell all my friends!” He continues to bounce.

‘Ah, kids and sugar don’t mix well this late at night...’ Yamato thinks quietly to himself as he watches the scene before him unfold.

“That’s great, dear. Now, please go to your room. I will talk to you in a minute.” the woman said as she guides her son into the house. Kaoru disappears for a moment but bursts back out the door and tackles Kakashi’s legs.

“Thank you, Lord Sixth. You...” the boy looks up at Kakashi with watery eyes. “You saved my dad. Because of you, Dad came home from the war. You’re a hero to him. That’s why you’re my hero too.” Yamato glances over at his friend and swore he saw his eyes water too. Before Kakashi could speak, Kaoru had unlatched himself and ran back in the house.

“Wow,” Yamato accidentally said out loud. His thoughts clearly got the best of him.

“Sorry about that. My husband admires you so much that it really rubbed off on our son. He’s out on a mission tonight, but I’m sure Kaoru is going to be up all night waiting for him to come home.” the woman smiles softly at the men before her. “I should make sure he’s in bed. Thank you for bringing him home, Hokage-sama. Goodnight, you two.” She waves them off and closes the door.

“He shoved the candy in my pocket. What a kid.” Kakashi holds out the packet of Purple Lightning in his hand and stares at it for a moment.

“You okay?” Yamato asks, not quite sure what else to say in the moment.

“Yeah... I am.” Kakashi pockets the candy and smiles back at the younger man. “Want to go?” Yamato nods in response and they go back to walking side by side.

“You seem to be doing a lot better, Senpai.”

“Better?” Kakashi gives him an inquisitive look.

“I mean... you seem happier? I was worried about you for a while.” Yamato feels their hands brush against each other again, but he doesn’t move his hand away this time.

“Why would you be worried?” The older man looks forward focusing on something ahead of them, or maybe nothing at all.

“Everything that happened with Obito. I... assumed it must have been hard. I was worried you wouldn’t be able to... bounce back this time.” Their hands brush against each other for the third time this night and Yamato couldn’t help but hope it might not be an accident.

“I... I am still mad. I hate what Obito did, but he was manipulated by Madara. It’s hard. I want to be angry. I believed Obito was a hero and I lived by those words he said to me when we were kids.”

“It’s understandable to be angry, Kakashi-senpai.” They have had this conversation before. More than Yamato wanted to count. He remembers when Kakashi told him that Obito had taken such a big role in the war. He was crushed and it was the first time he saw Kakashi genuinely cry. Yamato hated that he took the blame for being captured, but of course, his broken friend chalks it up on his list of people he couldn’t protect.

Yamato fixes his gaze towards the ground, watching his feet as he walks. To be fair, he was angry too. He hated what Obito had done to Kakashi, but there’s nothing he can do. He can’t take back all the pain and anguish his senpai had gone through. He couldn’t take back the betrayal. All he can do is listen, but since his absence, he found himself worrying more and more about Kakashi.

“He’s the reason Minato-sensei died. He even helped with the Uchiha massacre. I know it’s been a couple of years from the war, but that anger is still there.” Kakashi stops and looks at Yamato. “I am still trying to find myself again, but I realized, I need to somehow start moving forward.”

“Move on?”

“No, just move forward. I haven’t really let go of what happened, but I don’t want it to rule my decisions anymore. I want to do things to better the village, the people here, and the ones I care about. I want to improve myself, but it really is hard.” The two men stand in the middle of the street that is now empty, staring at each other.

“I’m willing to help you. You pulled me out of the darkest part of my life, Kakashi. You don’t need to do this alone.” Yamato reaches up but stops, not quite sure what to do to be comforting. He ends up resting his hand on the side of his senpai’s neck.

“I know. Naruto, Sakura, Guy, and so many more have shown I am not in this alone. I think that’s why I am better. I am happier, Tenzō.” Kakashi grips the hand on his neck gently. “Thank you, for everything, really.” Yamato tenses for a moment, taken back by Kakashi’s acceptance of what little comfort he could provide.

“Shouldn’t I be thanking you for everything, Senpai?” he asks in a teasing tone.

“I guess we can thank each other.”

The two stand there for a while unwilling to move. They smile at each other almost unsure where to go from there, both very much out of their element in the situation.

“Senpai, can I have my hand back?” Yamato finally says as he realizes how intimate the setting was. Kakashi immediately releases his hand and Yamato could swear he saw him blush.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.” They break away from each other and Kakashi rubs the back of his head nervously. “But uh, I think since everything is better now, it’s been easier for me to try to get myself to go in the right direction. Took me what? Thirty-three years to do that?” He jokes trying to break the sudden tension between them.

“Yeah, but it really was tough to be positive before. We lived on a time limit, but now, we will most likely grow old and retire.” Yamato starts walking again and Kakashi speeds up to catch up to him.

“Us? Old? My younger self would laugh in my face at the thought.”

“Almost sounds like a dream, right? It sounds too good to be true.”

“When we retire, we should go to the hot springs everyday like normal old people.” With that, they were laughing together once again that night. He barely even noticed Kakashi had slid an arm around his shoulders during their laughing fit. They continue their walk down the street, closer than before.

“Normal old people? Who would have ever thought we would grow old together?” Yamato freezes as the last word slides off his tongue. Together? With Kakashi? Now, that would definitely be a dream.

“I don’t mind the idea. Sounds nice. You’d probably drag me out of the hot springs more than I would want though.” Kakashi muses, still with his arm around his kohai.

“What exactly are you understanding from what I said, Senpai?” Yamato felt his face burning and kept his eyes forward, not wanting the other man to see his expression.

“We’d be together, no?”

“Yeah, that part.” He continues to look forward, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

“Mm, whatever you want it to be? I never really thought much about my future to wonder who I’d be with when I’m old.” Kakashi finally removes his arm from Yamato’s shoulders, and jams his hands in his pockets, allowing them to walk normally again.

“You mean friends, right?” Yamato finally looks at the other man, still completely flushed.

“Guy’s my friend. I see him in my future, but I wouldn’t say I see myself with him.” Kakashi shrugs nonchalantly as if the conversation carried little to no weight.

“So, you don’t see yourself with me either because we are friends?” He felt himself speed up his pace a little, very much wanting to retreat from the conversation. Yamato loves the man and has already accepted those feelings would never be reciprocated, but hearing it, he would admit he was still not ready for the rejection.

“Yes and no.” Kakashi rips a hand from his pocket and grabs the brunette’s wrist, stopping him from walking. The younger male forces his gaze down the street, refusing to turn and look at Kakashi. “Yes, we are friends. No to not seeing myself with you. I mean who would willingly deal with a mess like me other than you.”

“I’m sure Guy can.” the younger man grumbles feeling his heart beat start to race.

“Okay, but I don’t want to date Guy.”

“Wait,” Yamato snaps his head back, narrowing his eyes at dark grey eyes staring back at him. “Wait... wait... what?”

“Do you understand now?” Kakashi blinks.

“I-What?” Yamato pulls his hand away from the other man’s grip in a panic. “You want to date me? Me? Are you sure about that? Because I can give you a ton of reasons as why that is a bad idea.”

“I can give you a ton of reasons as why it is a good idea.”

“I-Is this why you have been acting weird? When did you start liking me? I’m dreaming, aren’t I?” Yamato stammers as his mind spins through any type of logical explanation for what he was hearing. This can’t be real. He couldn’t believe it. His feelings were never returned. They were just friends. That’s all. But... what if he is telling the truth? Nope. No. No way. Yamato tries to discard any hope building in his heart.

“You’re not dreaming? I didn’t think I was acting weird.” Silver eyebrows knit together in confusion.

“When?” He could feel his chest tighten preparing for this all to be a joke. This all has to be a prank or something? The sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, liking him? No way. No matter how good the world has gotten, this is... way too good to be real.

“You slipped and told Asuma that you loved me that night you got drunk. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t surprised.” Yamato can feel all the blood from his body drain out.

“He... what!?” he yells a bit too loud, almost shocking himself. He glances around the street hoping nobody was around for that outburst, but ultimately, his focus lands right back onto Kakashi.

“He told me I shouldn’t date you. He said that I’m too much work. Of course, that bothered me. I didn’t really plan on dating you back then, but it still isn’t great to hear.” Kakashi continues, completely unfazed by the younger man’s shouting. Even if he was, he didn’t show any signs of caring. “I noticed things more after finding out how you felt, but it was true. I was too scared of having a future when everything was getting worse. I was too willing to die. You really deserve someone better than me, but I am trying.”

“I...” He felt his breathing quicken slightly, trying to make sense of what was going on. ‘I deserve someone better? He’s trying? He... Kakashi likes me?’

“Asuma said if I try, I better get my head on straight first. So, that’s what I did. I like you, Tenzō, and I’m sorry it took me so long to come around.”

“This is a lot to take in.” Yamato finally strings a sentence together, pulling himself back to reality.

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just knew I wasn’t ready. I liked you for a long time, but I...” Kakashi breaks eye contact, now looking down at the ground. “I never wanted to hurt you, and I was too scared to lose you.”

“Kakashi, you can’t lose me.” he found himself resting his hand on the other man’s cheek. When he somehow gathered the courage to do that, he wasn’t even quite sure himself.

“When you got captured, I really thought that was it. I really thought you were gone, and that I had missed my chance. I... don’t want to lose you, Tenzō.” His dark eyes showing sorrow with every word. Yamato’s chest aches, hating to see the sight in front of him. He slides his thumb along the edge of Kakashi’s mask and pulls it down slowly, revealing a frown.

When did he fall in love with this man? Was it when he saved him from Root when they were just kids? Or the first time he called him Tenzō? He couldn’t ever figure it out. The world had more meaning when Kakashi came into his life. Every single day gave him more reason to love that damned man, and right now, he stares into those dark grey sorrowful eyes wishing he could take away all the bad things in the world. But he can’t. He knows this more than anyone else.

His heart has been tugged so many ways and ripped apart over the years of knowing Kakashi, but much to his own surprise, for the first time, it felt so full that at any given moment his heart may burst out of his chest.

In that moment, Yamato promises himself that he would accept all the pieces of Kakashi Hatake. He would love every part of him.

He leans in closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together. He felt Kakashi slide his hands along the nape of his neck gently, holding them together. He continued to keep one hand on Kakashi’s cheek and twists his other hand into messy silver hair.

Kakashi’s lips were chapped and dry, but the kiss was gentler than he ever expected. It only lasted a moment, but it carried so much longing for the other that it felt like a life time. It was... perfect.

They break from the kiss, letting their foreheads rest against each other’s. Yamato’s unmarked happuri clicking against the metal of Kakashi’s head band. He could feel his heart beating so fast, he could hear it. He slides the hand that was resting on the older man’s cheek down to his chest. Kakashi’s heart was racing too.

Yes, it was truly perfect.

“Trust me, you won’t lose me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Okay, this is my first fic for Naruto. I felt nostalgic and fell back in love with KakaYama. Sorry if this fic isn't that good. It's been awhile since I have sat down and wrote anything at all. I used some information from Boruto and the Novels for this fic. i.e. the academy changes which are shown in Boruto and the hot springs from the novels of Kakashi's retirement.


End file.
